vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lapis Lazuli
|-|Current= |-|Debut= Summary Lapis Lazuli is a former Homeworld Gem that made her debut in "Mirror Gem". She was imprisoned within a magical mirror for thousands of years until she eventually convinced Steven to free her. As of "Same Old World", she has chosen to reside on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Physically, Varies, up to at least High 6-A with her powers Name: Lapis Lazuli Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 5,000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles), Water Manipulation (Able to freely control water as well as other liquids, such as paint and orange juice), Water Walking, Flight, Spaceflight, Duplication (Able to make perfect duplicates of her opponents using water), Memory Manipulation (Can project her memories onto any mirror-like surface], Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Almost completely resisted Blue Diamond's emotion wave) Attack Potency: Unknown Physically, Varies, up to at least Multi-Continent level with her powers (Depending on how much water she has access to she can create water constructs that can easily send Jasper flying and overpower Garnet, create water clones capable of matching the power of the Crystal Gems, create large storms, all the way up to casually stealing all the Earth's oceans overnight and using them to make a giant tower into outer space while severely weakened with a cracked gem after being imprisoned for thousands of years. As confirmed by Yellow Diamond, a single Lapis Lazuli is able to terraform a planet) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Should be comparable to the Crystal Gems) with Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Flew from Earth to the Gem homeworld, which is located in another galaxy, in a very brief timeframe, and later flew from Earth to outside the Milky Way and back to Earth in a matter of days) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Was able to carry Bismuth, who was in full plate armor, with no issue). Class Z with hydrokinesis (Lifted all of Earth's oceans) Striking Strength: Unknown physically. Varies, up to at least Multi-Continent Class with her powers Durability: At least Mountain level (Should at least as durable as a Ruby) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Lapis is short-tempered, moody, and emotionally fragile due to her isolation with the Gem Mirror. She is prone to treating other Gems as enemies on sight, only opening up to Steven and Peridot until recently. During her time as the Gem Mirror, she recorded countless years of the Gem's History and remembers it all, demonstrating an amazing memorization and recollection abilities. She's also a frightfully effective combatant when angered, generating water clones to hold off the entirety of the Crystal Gems and controlling entire oceans with ease. Weaknesses: Enough damage to Lapis's physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, Lapis is emotionally fragile and has a hair-trigger temper due to years of isolation inside of the Gem Mirror. Lapis feels uncomfortable with being a captain/leader, due to some unknown event from her past, as revealed by Jasper. Her powers vary depending on how much water there is in the environment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hydrokinesis:' Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator, and when she juggled a glass of orange juice. **'Flight:' When Lapis' gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. These particular water constructs can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Her wings have the capability to get Lapis all the way to Homeworld in less than a year, possibly even a month. She can't summon her wings with a cracked gem, unlike her other abilities. **'Water Generation:' In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. However, it is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone, or if, as an extension of her hydrokinesis, she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. **'Water Constructs:' Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. **'Water-Walking:' Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal and Lion. **'Hydromimicry:' Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. She showed her ability to imitate when she was trapped inside the mirror. **'Matter State Manipulation:' Lapis is able to change the state of matter of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. This is first shown when her Crystal Gem water clones create matching weapons of ice. **'Water Bubbles:' Lapis is able to form water bubbles that can contain objects, similar to standard Gem Bubbles, but instead hold liquid and require her to pay attention to them or else they will pop. *'Memory Projection:' As shown in "Same Old World", Lapis is able to project any of her past memories onto a mirror-like surface, an ability she was still able to use while trapped the mirror. While she uses this ability, her eyes lose their pupils and become silvery and reflective, similar to how they looked when her gemstone was cracked. *'Weather Manipulation:' As shown in "Alone At Sea" Lapis can alter the weather in accordance to her emotions, changing it from a bright, sunny day to a heavy rainstorm in a few seconds when she was in distress over herself and Jasper. The full extent of this power is currently unknown. Gallery File:Steven Universe - Lapiz Lazuli Song Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla's Profile (Speed was Equalized, Keizer Godzilla was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Water Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gems Category:Glass Cannons Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Element Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6